I control the zipper
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [NSFW] Marlene McKinnon não era e nunca foi mulher de aguentar as coisas calada. Uma das únicas mulheres a passar no treinamento extremamente sexista dos aurores, uma guerreira nata dos tempos de guerra. Cada desafio recebido era uma batalha ganha. E não seria Sirius Black a fazê-la se calar.


_"You may wear the pants in the relationship, but_ ** _I control the zipper_** _"._

Marlene nunca pensou que aquele relacionamento daria certo, mesmo para transas esporádicas. Sirius sempre foi um homem cafajeste, e ela nada tinha contra isso, mas também controlador ao extremo.

Sempre queria dar a iniciativa.

Sempre queria ficar por cima no sexo.

Sempre queria decidir o lado da cama em que dormiria.

Somente para prová-lo que ela era incontrolável, sempre que dizia para ir à direita, ela ia para a esquerda, e era agradável saber que o irritava com tão pouco. E, mesmo assim, aquele relacionamento deles estava dando certo. Era realmente impressionante.

Talvez fosse aquele jeito mandão e arrogante dele que a agradasse tanto, já que todos os seus ex-ficantes eram verdadeiros paspalhos, que obedeciam às suas ordens sem nem hesitar. Depois de algum tempo, era cansativo. Ela gostava do desafio, e Sirius representava exatamente aquilo. Principalmente porque com James Potter viajando em lua de mel — que tinha sido adiada com a guerra — ele tornava-se o chefe substituto dos aurores, e aquilo era completamente excitante.

Pelo menos, ela pensava assim antes daquela manhã de trabalho.

— Um grupo de partidários do lado das trevas está tentando causar pânico no centro de Londres — disse Sirius, assim que conseguiu reunir a todos os aurores.

— A guerra já acabou há uns 2 anos, e eles não se cansam! — exclamou Giden.

Todos demonstraram a mesma indignação que o auror. Assim que calaram-se, Sirius começou a distribuir tarefas, os que não fossem mencionados deveriam permanecer no Departamento.

— E eu? — perguntou Marlene, assim que todos começaram a sair.

— Eu não me lembro de ter citado o seu nome — disse Sirius, dando um sorriso debochado — Relatórios, McKinnon. Vá com ela, Proudfoot.

— Eu não preciso de supervisão.

Saiu da sala, olhando ameaçadora para o auror em questão, como se estivesse desafiando-o a segui-la.

Trancada, tirando gavetas e pastas cheias de papéis, ela só pôde sentir raiva. Tinha sido humilhada na frente de um monte de aurores sexistas. Passou anos sofrendo naquele quartel, procurando conseguir o respeito deles para Sirius fazer aquilo com ela, encher os olhos e bocas dos que sempre diziam que James a consentia.

Ela o faria se arrepender.

Os aurores voltaram bem mais tarde do que o previsto, provavelmente aproveitando o dia lá fora e rindo dos que ficaram. Imaginava o que teriam dito dela. Ou não se atreveriam?

Sentiu o olhar de Sirius sobre si, mas ignorou-o completamente pelo resto do expediente. Assim que perdeu-o de vista, pegou as suas coisas, saindo do trabalho faltando 20 minutos para acabar a carga horária.

Assim que chegou no apartamento que dividia com Lily, antes de ela casar-se, jogou os sapatos, sobretudo e bolsa em cima do sofá. Não precisava de um banho, pois tinha passado o dia todo no escritório, sem ter a mínima ação, mas mesmo assim tirou as suas roupas e foi até o chuveiro de seu quarto, deixando as portas pela casa abertas e um rastro de roupas pelo caminho.

Girou o registro do chuveiro, fechando a porta do box tão transparente que mostrava todas as cores e silhuetas, em vez de esconder. Colocou-se embaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água quente deslizar por seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, encostando-se à parede, o único som que escutava era a água impedindo a sua audição, entrando e saindo com a mesma velocidade com a qual um córrego corre. Escutou um som vindo da sala e então abriu os olhos, alcançando a esponja. Passou o sabonete por sua superfície, virando-se para a frente da porta.

Começou a passá-lo direto pelo meio entre os seus seios quando viu a sombra de Sirius entrar no quarto, não demorando em encontrá-la ali, naquela posição. Passou a esponja por baixo dos seus seios, lentamente, olhando fixamente para ele. Só de pensar que estava completamente nua, o seu baixo ventre começou a dar sinais de vida, e as pupilas de Sirius dilatando-se não ajudavam em nada a mantê-la sã.

Ele permaneceu encostado no batente da porta, observando cada um de seus movimentos. Ignorando completamente o caminho que seguia em um banho real, ela desceu a esponja pela barriga em uma linha reta até chegar na cintura. Rodeou-o lentamente e então desceu. Parou-a bem na vagina, onde afastou as pernas para passá-la por dentro.

Quando Sirius entrou no banheiro, movendo-se finalmente, ela virou de costas, passando a esponja pelos dois lados da bunda. A porta do box abriu-se e ela foi pressionada contra a parede, a esponja tirada de sua mão.

— Resolveu sair cedo hoje — murmurou Sirius, beijando o seu ombro molhado — Eu tinha pensado em nos trancarmos na minha sala depois do expediente. Aquela mesa é grande.

— A sala não é sua — Marlene disse, fechando os olhos.

Era difícil pensar com clareza quando sentia as suas peles em atrito, molhadas pela água quente. A temperatura apenas deixava as coisas mais excitantes.

— James não se importaria, ele já fez pior — disse Sirius, as suas mãos segurando-a pela barriga enquanto os seus beijos desciam por sua espinha.

Ela deixou as suas mãos percorrerem por seu corpo, ele descendo os seus beijos, sorrindo maliciosa. Aquele tipo de vingança era o seu favorito.

— Você me deixou muito chateada hoje, sabia? — perguntou casualmente, enquanto ele afastava as suas pernas.

— Deixe-me te recompensar por isso, então. Depois você me diz o motivo.

Então sentiu a língua dele dentro da sua bunda. Como não tinha o que escorrer de trás, escorreu da frente. Tinha feito de tudo para conter-se, mas a falta de calcinha não ajudava. O líquido escorreu quente por entre as suas pernas, deslizando por sua coxa. Assim que atingiram as mãos de Sirius, que afastavam uma perna da outra, ele desistiu do beijo grego, colocando a sua cabeça ali embaixo, lambendo a sua coxa molhada.

Marlene colocou uma das mãos, que não estava apoiada à parede, em sua barriga, tentando controlar aquelas contrações prazerosas de seu ventre. Começou a contrair e descontrair os músculos da vagina, sentindo prazer a cada vez que fazia isso.

— Quando você vai entender que só eu posso te dar prazer? — perguntou Sirius, erguendo-se do chão.

Prensou-a novamente à parede, mas dessa vez o seu peitoral dando de encontro com os seios dela. E o seu pênis já ereto pressionando na sua entrada. Marlene tomou impulso para que as suas pernas rodeassem a cintura dele, sendo mais pressionada ainda na parede. Sentiu as costas baterem na parede com azulejos quebrados, o fluxo do chuveiro atiçando e atrapalhando o encontro direto de suas faces.

— Black, você deveria me conhecer melhor — ela provocou-o.

As suas coxas apertaram-se ao redor da cintura dele mais ainda, e ela escutou um leve gemido escapar de seus lábios.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — ele perguntou.

A mão dela ergueu-se na direção do chuveiro, guiando-o para trás. Sentiu a água descer por suas costas e acumular-se nas mãos de Sirius, que apoiavam o peso de seu corpo, segurando-a pela bunda.

— Você foi um idiota comigo hoje — as suas mãos saíram de suas costas para circular o seu pescoço, aproximando os seus troncos para sussurrar sedutora — Eu não recebo ordens e você sabe disso.

— Você está falando da missão? — ele perguntou, o seu cenho franzindo levemente.

— Você não manda em mim, Black — ela mordeu o seu ombro com força — E estou pouco me fudendo para o que os outros vão pensar sobre nós, sobre você como chefe substituto ou seja lá o quê.

Marlene fez questão de desvencilhar-se daquela posição do paraíso, escutando um gemido vindo de Sirius.

— Eu nunca sou deixada para trás. Eu nunca sou esquecida. Entendeu?

As suas mãos foram para o quadril dele, e empurrou o seu em sua direção. Ele gemeu mais forte ainda com a pressão.

— Você pode ser o homem, o que veste as calças nessa relação, só talvez — ela disse entredentes, fingindo não estar afetada por aquela provocação — Mas não se esqueça que quem controla o seu zíper sou eu. Eu decido o que faço com ele. Posso tirar as suas calças a hora que eu quiser.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Sirius colocou as suas mãos em suas bochechas, começando um beijo voraz e faminto, tão intenso que ela teve a sensação de ter ensurdecido, pois mesmo a água tão próxima do banheiro não parecia mais bater no chão tão forte quanto antes.

— Eu não sei o que você fez comigo hoje, McKinnon — ele sussurrou, assim que afastou-se — Mas eu não quero nem mais brincar. Eu só quero meter fundo em você e escutá-la gritar para o prédio inteiro ouvir.

Ela odiava a parte que, em vez de fazê-lo sair de pau duro, vitoriosa e intacta, cedia ao seu desejo por acabar tão excitada quanto ele.

— Se você me tratar como a sua criada novamente, eu tomo uma poção de abstenção sexual — ela apertou o seu pescoço levemente — Escutou, Black? Você vai ficar sem transar por um mês.

— Você sabe que essa poção só deixa a poção com um desejo incontrolável na primeira vez que parar de tomar? — ele disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Tá afim? — deu um sorriso debochado — Trocar um mês por uma noite?

Claramente, ele não estava interessado, pois voltou a beijá-la com desejo, as suas mãos aproximando-a cada vez mais dela. Tão colados que só poderiam aproximar-se mais quando por fim penetrasse.

Marlene afastou Sirius, gritando arrepiada, quando sentiu o gás desligar e a água quente congelar em contato com as suas costas.

— Desliga essa água! — ela quase gritou novamente.

Só relaxou quando a tortura acabou.

— Balde de água fria acaba com o tesão mesmo? — perguntou Sirius, soando preocupado que ela mudasse de ideia e o deixasse naquela situação.

— Só você pode apagar o meu fogo — ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

A porta do box foi aberta com tanta brusquidão que Marlene esperava não precisar consertá-lo depois.

Sentiu a maciez da cama atrás de si, que não era exatamente o lugar que ela estava pensando em saciar o desejo, mas servia.

— Não, aqui não — sussurrou Sirius, voltando a erguê-la.

Foram para a sala, onde ele a colocou em cima da mesa de jantar, derrubando e quebrando tudo o que atrapalhava o seu caminho.

— Agora sim — ele disse, afundando o seu rosto no pescoço dela.

— Está se imaginando no quartel? — Marlene sorriu com a fantasia dele.

— Estou.

Ele puxou-a em sua direção pelas coxas. A mesa tinha a altura perfeita para o que pretendiam fazer. Se não tivesse, era só usar a varinha — a outra, no caso.

Sirius entrou tão rápido que Marlene não teria registrado se não fosse pelo agradecimento que a sua vagina parecia emitir.

É como se todas as suas células nervosas estivessem explodindo dentro de si. Mesmo sem necessidade, com Sirius conduzindo aquela dança sensual, o seu quadril começou a rebolar descontrolado. As mãos masculinas afundaram em sua bunda. Todo o cenário era totalmente excitante. Os cabelos de Sirius, que tinha crescido desde o último corte, balançando no mesmo ritmo que eles. A superfície da mesa era ótima para aquele movimento de vai e vem, embora fosse um lugar que ela nunca teria pensado.

Sem ter o que agarrar, as suas mãos foram para os ombros dele, apertando fortes como garras, arranhando. Sentiu as costas deslizarem e permitiu-se cair para trás, o que não interrompeu a movimentação. Sirius subiu mais um pouco as mãos pelo seu quadril, puxando-a e empurrando-a por ali.

Fechou os olhos, extasiada, não conseguia escutar nem os seus gritos nem os de Sirius, concentrada demais no que aquele encaixe causava no seu corpo, todas as sensações.

Era por isso que continuavam, certo? Sirius fodia melhor do que qualquer outro ficante que ela tivesse tido.

Então a sua vagina começou a mexer-se por conta própria, bem em seu interior. Aquele momento já bem conhecido por Marlene, mas nem por isso deixava de ser delicioso. A cada vez que transavam, era como se fosse melhor que a vez anterior. Ela voltou a sentar-se somente para aproximar a sua boca do ouvido de Sirius.

— Vem, seu gostoso — as suas mãos apertaram a bunda dele com força — Me fode mais.

Isso sempre o fazia ir mais rápido, com mais força, mais desejo. Se tinha algo que Marlene amava era dizer aquelas coisas, sentir-se fora de si, a mulher com a boca mais suja do mundo.

— É isso que você quer? Gosta? — ele sussurrou.

Ela voltou a cair para trás quando sentiu. Gritou quando a sensação tornou-se eterna, antes de todo o cansaço acometê-la.

Não notou quando Sirius também gozou, incomodada com outra coisa.

— Sirius — ela chamou, depois que ele parou de ofegar — Por que você não sussurra mais para mim?

— Como assim? — ele perguntou, sem parecer entender.

— Dirty talk. Você sussurrava para mim toda noite.

Ele procurou a sua cueca pelo chão antes de lembrar que estava no chão do banheiro.

— Eu gostava — ela continuou o assunto.

— Eu não consigo mais — ele desistiu, olhando-a — Vagabunda, puta, piranha...

— Eu sou tudo isso.

Sirius pousou a mão em sua perna, mas sem outras intenções.

— Eu não vou mais me enganar — ele disse — Eu nunca mais transei com outras mulheres, e você não transa mais com outros caras.

— Porque eles são ruins.

Aquela soava uma péssima justificativa.

Sirius sorriu, mas não era o mesmo sorriso safado e convencido de sempre. Aquelas mudanças de comportamento estavam deixando-a louca, mas não podia negar que gostava.

— Posso correr o risco de levar um tapa, já que você já esqueceu desse assunto, mas eu estava te provocando. Não interpretei como uma humilhação, acho que já me desculpei por isso. E não deixei-a ir porque tive medo de algo acontecer contigo.

Ele foi até o banheiro procurar por suas roupas, enquanto ela descia da mesa, muda. Aquela resposta não era nada esperada. Sentiu um calor bem no coração, um calor bem diferente do que estava acostumada a sentir.

Era possível que depois de todo aquele tempo estivesse amando? E justo o galinha Sirius Black? O que estava acontecendo com eles, Merlin?

Ele voltou somente com o peito desnudo, trazendo as suas roupas. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido, perguntando:

— Comida?

Marlene apenas assentiu, começando a vestir-se trêmula, observando-o ir até a cozinha.

Era agora ou nunca.

— Ei! — foi atrás dele.

Sirius não virou-se, mas indicou que a escutava.

— Ainda tá procurando aquele apartamento? — perguntou.

— Eu estou me virando — ele deu de ombros — Lily deixou a chave da casa deles comigo, mas me ameaçou de morte se algo estiver fora de lugar.

— Por que não vem morar aqui?

Pensou que ele responderia algo como "isso não daria certo" ou algo do tipo que acabaria completamente com as suas esperanças e a faria ter certeza de que só estava sentimental demais para considerar por um segundo que sustentava sentimentos por ele.

Contudo, ele sorriu.

— Eu adoraria.

E o seu coração errou uma batida.


End file.
